marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Rodgers (Earth-16.1)
"I became a solider to serve and protect innocent people from monsters like you Skull!" ~Captain America~ History Steve Rodgers was born on the 4th of July in the year 1918 to Sarah and Joey Rodgers. his father was an U.S. soldier until he died later in the battlefield, Rodger's Father became a role model to him and wanted to become a soldier like him when he grow up. while Rodgers became 12 , his Mother later died of a lung diesese shortly after. he was later transferred to an orphanage where he was beaten up by bullies on regular basis.but it was there that he met his best friend and protector Bucky Barns. Becoming the Super Soldier In New York City, June 1944, Steve was rejected for World War II military duty due to physical issues and is too frail and skinny for combat but his best friend Bucky got accepted. after a few attempts, Rodgers caught the eye of Dr.Abraham Erskine and has accepted him (due to his strong will and unbreakable fighting spirit) for the Super Soldier program called Project: Rebirth experiment under Dr.Abraham Erskine, colonel Chester Philips,and Agent Peggy Carter. the night before the experiment, Erskine revealed to Rodgers that his first test subject, Hydra leader johnann Schmbit, after an imperfect version of the treatment; becoming a super soldier but suffering side affects which burned his Skin on his skull turning it bloody red, taking the name Red Skull. Erskine later tells Steve whatever happens to him, he must promise him to stay who he is and not to become a perfect soldier but a good man. during the experiment, Rodgers emerged from the experiment, having to be taller and muscular. after the experiment, an Hydra assassin murdered Erskine .reaving to be the Red Skull's assassin. In rage, Rodgers Pursued and captured the Assassin but committed suicide before Rodgers can fully Interrogate him. Captain America after Eriskine's death and the super-Soldier formula lost, Rodgers was shipped off to europe and joined up in a camp run by Chester Philips. he was given a partner which is his best freind Bucky and a shield made from vibranium by a young Howard Stark and was given a public name; Captain America. his first mission was to rendezvous with a small group with the Howling Commandos, a small group specialist assaultng a Hydra Base. along the way, he met up with an Officer Peggy Carter who was under fire from Madame Hyrda, a deadly assassin for Hydra. After defeating her, Carter joined up with Cap on his assault on the Hydra Base. later the Commandos inform Cap that the Base is Being overseen by Red Skull's closely afflicted Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. after a heated fire fight, Strucker was Captured and the base was destroyed. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes PersonalityCategory:Superheroes This Counter Part of captain America has a noble and honest sprit. since he was a weak and small, he learns from Dr. Erskine that his own skin is what true strength is, and vowed to protect defenseless people at the risk of his own life. after taking the Super soldier formula, Cap has maintained his Original Spirit and Character.often being goofy and shy. during the 21 century,Rodgers becomes weary and confused of this new time and still retained the same idealism he had in the 40's. he is impressive at his leadership skills and was able to command respect from his fellow heroes. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Captain america's is beyond Human, he is capable of lifting 500kg/1000kg. He can also be able to jump over a 12 foot fence and throw fully grown men up to 30 feet, Rodgers strength might be above upon peak of human potential. Enhanced Speed: Steve can run and move at speeds that superior to the finest human athlete. He can run speed up to 30 miles per hour without stopping to catch a breath. Enhanced Stamina: Rodger's body eliminates the excessive build up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscels, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. Enhanced Senses: Steve's sense of sight,hearing,smell,taste,touch are the highest possible limits of Human Potential.